Lost and Found
by MyTeenageDream
Summary: What happenes when 4 different people get stranded on a desert island together? I know the summary is terrible. I wrote it a LONG time ago when I didn't know what to do with this story...NOTE-I used to be strangerthanfictionclub
1. Rescues

Lost

What happens when four different people get stuck on a desert island together?

Out of the blue, there was panic. What was supposed to be our dream vacation was now our worst nightmare. When the vacation started, everything was perfect, maybe every better. We were all together, and that was enough, but we met the cutest boys. We had each fallen in love. Now, we were struggling to make it out alive. We were sleeping in our cabin when the alarm went off. We gathered a few important belongings into small bags that we could carry, and we darted to the deck. There, we were separated. The three best friends who always dreamed of this cruise were no longer together. I was pushed away from my best friend's hands as we attempted to stay together. I know we all got into life boats. I saw them, Caylee, Angel, with Angel's new boyfriend, David, and Caylee's boyfriend, Kris. I was in a lifeboat with three men that I didn't know. My boyfriend was nowhere in sight. Two of the unfamiliar started rowing, attempting to follow the other lifeboats, but accidentally going in circles.

We started going straight after a while, but we were already very behind. The other boats were too far away for us to see, so we just moved forward, hoping to find land. None us spoke at all. None us knew each other. I decided I should start.

"I-I know this isn't exactly the time, but I think we should get to know each other. Wherever we go, we're going to be together for a while, so we should at least know each other's names. I'm Lila. I'm 25 and I'm from LA. I came here with my friend's, but we got separated."

The dark haired man who wasn't rowing spoke next. "My name's David. I'm 26."

No one spoke for a while. One of the guy rowing spoke. "I'm Adam. I'm 27."

Then the other one spoke. "I'm Danny. I'm 29."

After introducing ourselves, we didn't say much. We didn't know what to say and it wasn't exactly the time to socialize. After rowing almost night, switching every so often, the lifeboat sank. We all tried to swim a keep our heads up, but me, never being a strong swimmer, had trouble staying up. We swam toward land which we could see was very far away. The cold water numbed my skin and made it harder for me to stay up. Suddenly, I found myself underwater. After that, everything was blurry.

I woke up the next morning on land. It was a small island that didn't look like it had any inhabitants as far as I could see. I was lying on the beach with the other three standing around me, talking.

"I guess we can live here. At least until we can figure out how to get out of here," Danny said. Or at least I thought it was Danny. The last time I had seen them, it was too dark to see their faces. I only slightly recognized his voice.

"W-what's going on?" I muttered confused. I tried to stand up, but I almost immediately fell. I was never coordinated, and almost drowning in a freezing ocean didn't help.

"Oh! You're awake!" David said, helping me up.

"Thanks," I whispered as I leaned on his shoulder for balance. I saw him blush a little when I did that.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You almost drowned," Adam responded calmly. "You probably wouldn't have make it if David here hadn't gotten you out. Your foot was tangled in seaweed. He carried you the rest of the way."

"For a while, we thought we lost you," Danny added.

"Well I guess I'm still here…" I muttered, trying to thank him as I said it. All three of them were really nice, but David was cute AND he had saved my life, so he seemed like the perfect guy to me. He could have just as easily gone and left me there, but no. He decided to save me.

"Well, I guess we should start making this island home…" Danny sighed.

Adam got up and started looking for firewood with Danny. David stayed with me.

"Why didn't you go and help them?" I asked him.

"Someone had to stay with you to make sure you would be okay," he replied. He smiled. "Why? Do you want me to leave?"

"No, not really. It's just, I'll be fine by myself, and they look like they could use some help…" I gestured to Adam, who had dropped a piece of wood on his foot, and Danny, who was attempting to get the wood off of his foot.

"They probably could use so help," he muttered, noticing the struggling idiot and the guy who was trying to help him. "I'll go, but if you need anything at all, just call me." With that, he ran to help get the giant piece of wood off of Adam's toe.

When the wood was off, Danny and David carried Adam and his apparently broken toe over to where we were settled. Danny started a fire, and David was gathering materials to make a hut and anything that we could possibly cook.

Adam and I were "disabled" due to his broken toe and my… well I don't really know what. The others seemed to think I was too sick or injured, or not strong enough to work at the moment. I really wanted to help though. We were on some uncharted island in the middle of nowhere, and just surviving would be a huge feat. I wanted to see my friends and family again, and I was sure that the other three weren't exactly ecstatic about living on the island for the rest of their lives.

I wondered how my friends were. Did they make it back home? Did they think I was dead? Little did I know, some of my questions would be answered the next day. Until then, I was eating whatever David had fished out of the ocean and sleeping on the beach with the hot sand as a bed.


	2. I Think I Love Him

Message

Sorry this took so long! I know 4 months is WAY too long to wait for an update…ya…unless the fic sucks, which it probably does but…I was having trouble deciding what to do next, but I think I know now. If you have any ideas, please PM me. Really. For ANY of my stories. I need some events for this one to go between now and the ending…I'm not making any promises, but I want to update this one quick, since I'm getting into it:) Oh, and there will be a sequel…you'll understand when I get to the end…

And there's a part with bold text to show messing handwriting…You'll see…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up early, finding myself in David's arms. I slowly released myself from his strong grip and took a walk.

I saw a small bottle in the sand. _No. It can't be_, I thought. I hesitantly picked it up, scared that my anticipations would be wrong. I took out the message and read it.

_Dear Reader, __**hopefully Lila,**_

_We're hoping this gets to you, because we want to tell you that we're safe at home. We want to come back and look for you, but we aren't sure of where to go._ _**If someone else gets this…well, none of this applies to YOU so please put this note back in the fricken bottle and proceed to return this bottle to the ocean.**_ _Please and thank you._

_Caylee and __**Angel **__**Jonas Hu**_

_**P.S. Pie ROX**_

_P.P.S. ANGELS A MORON_

_**P.P.P.S. Thanks for understanding Caylee**_

I almost cried and laughed at the same time. It was obvious where Angel had added random things. And how she tried to sign her "full name", which Caylee had crossed out…

I looked around. Danny and Adam were still asleep, Adam complaining in his sleep about his leg. No signs of David.

"Hi." I screamed, hoping I didn't wake Danny and Adam up. I looked behind me and saw…

"David!"

"Yeah…what's that?"

"Oh! Nothing…it's just-" before I could say anything, he grabbed it out of my hand. He read it, smiling at the parts that Angel had obviously written due to the messy handwriting and stupid remarks.

"Nice…" he handed it back to me.

"Well, that's my friends…Gotta love em…and hate them at the same time…"

He laughed. And he had the most adorable laugh…"Yeah…same here…"

We talked for a while about our crazy friends back home until Danny told us to eat something.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I few hours later, I saw David as I wandered the beach aimlessly. Danny was working on huts, and would probably be looking for Daivd at any moment, and Adam was lying in pain and complaining…

I decided to ask him what I had been wondering since I woke up. "Why did you decide to save me? Like, why didn't you just leave me?"  
He stopped. "I think the question is why WOULDN'T I save you..."  
"Well, I know a lot of people who would have left me to die...and you only just met me and you could have died to and-"  
He kissed me.  
"I wanted to be able to do that," he said sweetly, smiling as he moved his face away from mine. I pulled him back by his arm and kissed him.  
"Aw!" Adam was looking up at us from the sand. We laughed.  
"I guess I should get back to helping-"  
"David! You can get back to your girlfriend when you're done helping me build his hut!" Danny yelled from across the beach.  
"Yeah...You should..." I laughed as David ran, tripping over random stones and shells.  
And then it hit me. I loved him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's so short! I wanted to get something up so you people knew that I'm still here:)


	3. Time

Oh yeah, and the reason the last chapter said "Messages" on the top was because that was the chapter's original name like, 4 months ago…Same with the first chapter, "Lost", though that was posted 4 months ago…I'm too lazy to go back and fix it, so deal with it…

Also, one more change I'm too lazy to actually make in the text, and you probably won't look back to see or notice if I did…Take two years from each of the character's ages that I put in the first chapter. As in Danny is 27, David is 24, Adam is 25, and Lila is 23. You'll see why…one day…when the sequel's posted…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since we had gotten on the island, I had been keeping track of time. Adam's foot had healed pretty quickly considering the fact that we didn't have any sort of modern technology, or simply an ice pack, to speed up the healing. 21 days. Danny and David, along with Adam once his foot had healed, finished our hut, which was just one big hut. 42 days. Now it had been two months. Two months of the guys hunting, leaving me behind for an unexplained, but probably sexist, reason. Two months of me leaving the hut to fish, just to keep myself busy and be productive. Well, better than...no...I don't want to think of that...Two months of kisses on the beach...

Obviously, Danny and Adam knew we were together, but they probably thought we did more than just kiss when we went to our little secret (which wasn't exactly "secret" once Danny walked in on us kissing...) but that's all we did. I remember when Danny walked in on us. It was like a movie scene. Couples first romantic moment? David and I made out. You can probably guess what the awkward screaming was...We were shocked and embarrassed to see him, and Danny screamed something along the lines of "don't overpopulate the island since food is scarce enough as it is". Classic Danny…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry…this is WAY too short…I couldn't think of anything to add to the ending, so I finished it there…Hopefully the next chapter will be up VERY quickly…I'll try to post it by tomorrow night…


	4. Everthing Gets Worse

Blah…ya…Anyway, there probably won't be that many chapters left in this…sorry…I didn't want to rush things, but I'm really stuck right now and I kinda want to get to the sequel…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what if I'm giving in? Who really cares? I'm DEFINATLY old enough to make my own decisions. So I'm choosing to fall in love. It felt perfect. But why did perfection have to feel so wrong?

David was perfection. The freaking definition. Just look in the dictionary…Well, maybe Urban Dictionary…I could post it…that is, when I get back…or IF I get back…

I sighed. All I wanted to do was go home. I just wanted to be back with my friends. Who knows? Maybe Danny, Adam, and David would come with me or something…Being stuck on an island for months with only some random strangers brought us closer together…or tore us apart…

"ADAM!!!!!" David yell, frustrated. Once again, Adam was, well, being Adam…not that he was doing anything wrong, but after months, you get tired of the people you're stuck with.

I sighed. Everything had been crazy for a while. Not just crazy. Insane was a better adjective for this. It was getting harder and harder for us to find food, and the four of us were hungry and frustrated.

Worse, Danny looked sick, and we had no idea what to do, and even if we did we lacked access to medication. He was starting to look worse every day, and each day concerned us even more.

To me, it seemed like nothing could make this worse.

But they still could…

Maybe David and I were…closer…to put it that way…But something told me that everything was going to get worse. I don't know what, but I just felt that way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And it did. It was a day as normal as a day trapped on a desert island could be when all the sudden, I felt different. Slowly, everything got blurry, and I blacked out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry…another short one…Hopefully the next chapter will be posted soon…I'm not sure, but I might make that the last one…it'll definitely be longer though…


	5. Problems Possibly Solved

Well, this is the last chapter…

And there's some parts that might be confusing in this. They're supposed to be like this. I'll answer everything in the sequel(s).

And one last thing that has nothing to do with this fic. I would really like to know what you want to find out in Endless Love (sequel to Shine). I'm trying to see if there are any questions you want answered that I left open, or if you just want to know stuff, so if you do, tell me. You can PM me or leave a review for Shine or Endless Love. I do read them all, and I will get back to anyone who PMs me.

Irony: Just as I was typing that, Endless Love came on my iPod…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lila!" I heard David scream as my eyes slowly opened.

"Ow…" I sighed. "I passed out. I didn't go deaf."

"Sorry…" David sighed. "What was that?"

"I don't know. All I saw was…" I flashed back to when I fainted, "I saw this weird light, and some…I don't know if I could even call whatever it was a 'man'…but anyway…I'll just call it 'it'…"

"Just tell me!"

"Ugh, sorry…It asked me if I wanted to go home…"

"And what did you say?" David asked, somewhat impatiently.

"Nothing. David, I think it was more like a vision than a dream…not that I'm psychic or something…"

It was just then that Adam yelled from across the island.

"Danny's unconscious! Come over here."

We ran over. Poor Danny was lying, looking dead.

"You sure he's not just asleep?" David asked, stupidly.

I rolled my eyes as I checked his pulse.

"He's alive. But barely." I sighed. "Does anyone know CPR?" Adam stood up.

"As long as it keeps him alive." I stroke Danny's pare face. Slowly, a tear fell from mine. I couldn't bear to be there suddenly. I had to leave. Before I could tell myself to stay, I was moving. I wasn't controlling my body anymore. Just like with the vision, or whatever it was...

--------------------------------------------------------------

"W-who are you?" I asked, scared. I didn't know where I was. I must have blanked out again.

"Don't worry, you're safe here," I heard a male voice whisper, calmingly. I couldn't see his face, only that he wore a long white tunic, and reminded me of a Greek God. It all seemed familiar, but what was it...?

"What do you want from me?!?" I screamed, running stupidly, only to realize I had nowhere to go.

"Don't worry. I'll solve all of your problems. Just trust me"

I laughed a very cold, half hearted laugh. "Sure. If you can solve my problems, prove it."

He lifted his arms a small light came from it. The light beam flew around and exploded with a small crackle, almost like a firecracker.

"What just happened?"

"I'll send you back." he sighed. "Then I will come down."

And like that, I was back, as if I had never left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ADAM! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!!!!" Danny yelled, shoving Adam off his lips.

"Danny!" I yelled, hugging him. "You're okay!"

He gave me a confused look. "When was I not?"

"Dude, you almost died...I was giving you CPR," Adam answered. Before they could finish their argument, David walked back in, not that anyone knew he had left.

"You three are going home," he said, calmly.

"W-what?" I asked. "W-what about you?"

"Your friend is staying with me," this time I saw his face. He had curly blond hair and bright green eyes.

"No…David…wh-"

"It either he stays or you all stay," the guy, who's name I still didn't know, yelled.

"Lila, go. Danny and Adam should go too. I'll be fine," David kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too David. Now I just need to know one thing. Why do you need David?"

"Well, without all of you humans running around, I realized if I let you go, I'll need entertainment."

"Um…ew…" David made a disgusted face.

"Not THAT! I'm not freakin' gay…"

Adam cleared his throat. Whatever his name is ignored it.

"I'll let him go one day soon. After you're gone. But you have to go now."

I hesitated. A tear escaped from my eye. "Goodbye…" I muttered. David hugged me.

"Lila…don't worry…I love you. We'll be together one day. I promise." David comforted me as I destroyed his shirt.

_You'll always be a part of me  
I'm a part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby_

That was our song. He sang it to me every night when we fell asleep. And his voice was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard.

And like that, it was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, there's the end of Lost and Found. I already have the sequel started, so I'll try to have that up soon. Just two questions for you.

1) What should the guys name be? (Whatever his name is)

2) Which title should I use for the sequel? Both work, I'm just not sure which to use…

Here's the description (might change but…)

Lila's back home and heartbroken. Without David, she's nothing. But when life takes its own course, she has to find David before he's out of her reach. Sequel to Lost and Found.

-Life After You

-Wherever You Are

If you have any other ideas, I'll take them into consideration. Just PM me or leave a review as usual. (If you PM me though, leave a review anyway:))

Anyway, thanks for reading this and sticking with me, even when I didn't update for months and months! Hopefully you'll like the sequels (yes, there will be more than one:)) and everything else I have planned for you.


End file.
